Problem: A box contains $4$ red jelly beans, $6$ green jelly beans, and $3$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Solution: There are $4 + 6 + 3 = 13$ jelly beans in the box. There are $3$ blue jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{3}{13}$.